


Meet the Sister

by princessdragonsun



Series: A Shadow's Nocturne [3]
Category: Lego Ninjago, The Legend of Zelda
Genre: Family Fluff, Ganondorf is a good dad, Gen, Gerudo Link (Legend of Zelda), Hidden Village, Ignacia Ninjago(mentioned), Kakariko Village, Politics, Sacred Dragons (The Legend of Zelda)(mentioned), Sheikah, Sheikah Zelda, Triforce family, Worldbuilding, Yiga (mentioned), gerudo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 00:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17888333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessdragonsun/pseuds/princessdragonsun
Summary: Link is excited to be a big brother, Zelda doesn't want another sibling, and Ganondorf is stressed with work.





	Meet the Sister

**Author's Note:**

> ...I have a sudden obsession with the idea of family one-shots...

Zelda was less than thrilled to be sitting in the healer's hut when she had better things to do than wait for a new baby brother or sister she didn't even want. She could be playing with her friends, training with Link, heck, she'd even take her etiquette lessons over this. She had Link, who was almost like her twin and didn't need anyone else. Much less someone who would divert attention away from more important things. Like running a village and keeping relations with the other tribes. And besides, weren't her parents done with children after having to deal with two babies at the same time?

While Zelda was dreading the new arrival, Link was overjoyed by the prospect of having a younger sibling. He wondered what gender they'd be, whether they would look more Gerudo, like him, or more Sheikah. Heck, maybe they'd be a blend. He was positively giddy, unable to just sit and wait like his father and step-sister. Instead, he was pacing around, chattering on excitedly about names. His parents had wanted their newest child's gender to be a surprise, therefore they had not chosen a name yet.

"How about Dinraal? Or Naydra? Or Farosh?"

His sister scoffed and pouted, "You mean like the Sacred Dragons?"

"Hmm, you're right. Too far out there... I know! Gratatica!"

"How about Bacia or Thanos?"

Their father gave the girl a warning glare to which she sunk into her seat nervously.

"Just a couple of suggestions..." she mumbled.

Link continued to pace as he thought, mumbling out different names before shooting them down. Ganondorf was perfectly content watching his five-year-old, happy that at least he was excited. Now, if only his daughter would warm to the idea of a baby sibling...

 

When Zelda first laid eyes on her new sister, she was caught off guard at just how _tiny_ she was. She'd heard the healer explain to her father that the newborn was very weak but had no other issues. If she was being honest, she pitied the thing. She'd seen Link asking question after question about caring for a child and a bunch of 'why's.

_Why is she tiny?_

_Why aren't her eyes open? I wanna see them!_

_Why is she in that weird box thing?_

_When are we naming her?_

Zelda may have loved her half-brother, she wanted to strangle him for the rapid-fire questions. If her mother and father ever heard her thoughts, they'd scold her for the very 'unbecoming' behavior. Link was very determined to name the baby, to be 'the bestest big brother ever!'.

It'd been a few days since they'd returned to their own home and they still didn't have a name for her. It'd been a few days and the little monster wouldn't stop crying at night and the house got hardly any sleep. Zelda was forcing her weary eyes open as she sat in front of her tutor. She struggled to pay any attention to what he was saying, much less sit up.

A ruler hitting her desk had her wide awake in milliseconds. It may have only been a short time, but she would take what she could get. Symin scolded her for her lack of focus before releasing her to get some rest. When she walked into her home, the first thing she noticed was the silence, the sweet, _sweet_ silence.

Looking around the house, she found a note on the fridge saying that her father was out taking care of a political matter and that he took Link with him. Her mother was asleep in her parent's room, the baby in her crib. Although the infant was wide awake, she hadn't made a sound yet. Creeping over to the crib, she peered inside to see two big, crimson eyes staring back at her. The baby reached out with one of her tiny, chubby hands. Rolling her eyes, Zelda complied with the child's wishes and offered her finger which she grabbed.

"I hope you know that you're a little monster. I mean, sure you're cute and innocent during the day but you're so loud at night. Why do you cry and scream so much? What do you gain aside from a sore throat?"

The infant babbled quietly in response, kicking her leg at the sheets. The elder Sheikah sighed at herself. She was speaking to a _baby_. Had she lost her marbles? _Yes_ , she decided, _Yes, I have._

 

Lilith. Link had finally come up with a decent sounding name, much to everyone's relief. She had gotten better about letting everyone sleep little by little as well. Zelda had finally warmed up to her little sister and often helped care for her when she wasn't studying or training. Link had more time than her but wasn't in the village as much.

Ganondorf was traveling back and forth from the Gerudo Desert and the Hidden Village constantly, occasionally taking Link with him. Times were troubling. Uprisings had been getting worse, so much worse. Arguments were always coming up about what do about resources and the aftermath of the Yiga Revolt was still weighing heavily on the outcasts.

Ganondorf wasn't overly fond of politics but they were, unfortunately, necessary. And because Link was the heir to the Gerudo throne, he was forced along. Ganondorf didn't miss the way his son always slouched when he was told that they were going to a council meeting. The boy was miserable when it came to the council.

He would have to make a note to replace them sooner or later. They were honestly no help at all, stalling and suggesting things that would hurt more than it would help. It was unfair. The highest authorities in Ninjago all agreed to the banishment. But the tribes they'd abandoned were suffering. The Gerudo counted on desert plants and trade to survive while the Sheikah relied on their livestock and their closer relations to Ignacia. There was still more tension than he'd like between the Gerudo and Sheikah even after his marriage to the Sheikah Chieftess.

Of course, it was probably for that very reason that the Sheikah didn't like him. She wasted hardly any time after her first husband's death to find another and with tensions rising between the two tribes, he had been the logical choice from a political viewpoint. No one had expected them to have a son, which meant the Gerudo then had an heir much earlier than expected. A male Gerudo, or a half-Gerudo in this case, to be born before the hundred-year mark of the last one's birth was unheard of, therefore making Link's birth a big deal. Poor Link was then whisked away into the world of politics and everything else a future Gerudo king was expected to learn.

Speaking of the little prince...

"Come on, Lilith! Just a little farther!"

The toddler slowly hobbled toward a kneeling Link under the careful eye of Zelda. The focused expression on Lilith's face was so much like Zelda's whenever she was reading. The sight warmed Ganondorf's heart. Now if only his wife could be pulled away from her work long enough to see these big moments in Lilith's development.

When Lilith took the finals steps to get to her brother, she collapsed in his arms with a wide smile on her face. It was hard to believe she would begin training to be a ninja in just four-five years. He looked forward to seeing her sparring with her siblings and going on one of her first missions after graduation. But for now, he'd appreciate the way things were now.


End file.
